


Quenta Anarindil - Tale of the Sun Flower

by sniperct



Series: Quenta Iantél and other stories [5]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, F/F, References to PTSD, Romance, Romance Speed Run, Spirits, Trans Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Trans Female Character, sun and moon imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct
Summary: Cassandra has been many things in her life. But after the War of the Ring, after the battles she's seen, she wanted something more.She didn't expect that something to be found in the ruins of Ithilien beneath ancient trees, in a luminous being like the sun fallen to earth.
Relationships: Cassandra/Lothíriel, Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Quenta Iantél and other stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1082085
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	Quenta Anarindil - Tale of the Sun Flower

**Author's Note:**

> "Too bright were the eyes of Arien for even the Eldar to look on, and leaving Valinor she forsook the form and raiment which like the Valar she had worn there, and she was as a naked flame, terrible in the fullness of her splendor." 
> 
> ― "Of the Sun and Moon and the Hiding of Valinor" 

Cassandra had tried to put the war behind her. To forget the bellows of the orcs and screams of dying men that she heard even now, echoing through out her mind. It all remained so strong, so vivid, that if she closed her eyes she would see it again; the Mûmakil charging through the fields of the Pelannor, or the orcs that swarmed them at the Black Gate. There’d been so many and while she’d stood her ground even as fear threatened to claim her, there were nights where she got no sleep at all.

It was absurd to be so haunted by it. It had been good deeds, a good and noble fight. She should be _enjoying_ herself today. Drinking with her friends, or perhaps finding a lovely lady to dance with on this, the day of Elessar's wedding. 

There _were_ quite a few to choose from. Elegant ladies of Minas Tirith, maidens from Pelargir, a few of the Rohirrim. Even some elven maidens from Imladris and Lothlorien. There was one on the floor right now, a striking maiden with black hair, though she danced lost in the sapphire eyes of one of Elessar’s Rangers. It was bold, Cassandra knew, to set one’s sights so high. She'd attended to Princess Lothíriel of Dol Amroth, an outspoken woman who read just about anything she could get her hands on. In her readings, the stories with elves and mortals tended to end in tragedy. She couldn’t say how much was true and how much was artistic license, but she genuinely hoped that whatever story those two dancers had would be a happy one. 

People deserved their happy endings.

"You look grouchy, Cassandra." A soothing voice spoke from her right.

She turned her head and inclined it at the Princess, "Just wondering when the other shoe will drop, your highness. If all this celebration is somehow premature."

"Would you like to talk about it?" Lothíriel put her hand on Cass's arm.

"Am I that obvious?"

“I’ve known you a long time. Since before you’d found yourself and told me your true name.” Lothíriel smiled, her eyes passing over those in attendance, as though looking for someone in particular, “Was riding to war with my father not all you’d hoped it would be?”

“Riding to war with Prince Imrahil and his knights was _exactly_ what I’d hoped it would be,” she assured her, now also searching faces in the crowd and trying to guess who her friend was looking for. “It is the after that I was not expecting. War leaves a mark much deeper than any wound.” And hers had been cut much more deeply than she’d expected.

“So I have been told.” She seemed to look through Cass for a moment, her smile growing a little sad, “You will not be coming home, will you.”

She blinked at the princess, “I … I’m not sure. There’s so much I wish to see, now that the shadow has receded.” And it was true, though it bothered her a little that Lothíriel had seen right through her like that. But if there was one person in Middle-earth she could be truthful with, it was Lothí, “I think the war changed something in me.”

“I know you are wounded. But I would ask of you one thing more ere you go.” Lothíriel smiled, “And hopefully a much happier thing than a war.”

“Lothí, _who_ exactly are you on the look out for?” Cassandra asked, raising one eyebrow.

“Eomer, the new King of Rohan,” She answered, clearly unbothered that Cassandra had seen through her. “I saw him a little while ago but did not get a chance to introduce myself. I am told he is kind, brave and true. And in that brief glimpse, _quite_ handsome.”

Cassandra laughed, the first time since the battle, “Searching for a romance for the ages?”

“Perhaps? One does not know if one does not _try_ and surely my father could not object _this_ time.”

“You tried to run off with the stableboy,” Cass pointed out.

“What’s wrong with the stableboy?”

“You were twelve.”

Lothíriel laughed, “My head was filled with grand ideas of adventure. Besides that whole experience taught me to speak my mind more often. Much to father’s dismay. Tis a good thing he never caught _us_.”

Cass grinned, then caught sight of the King of Rohan and happily changed the subject from _them_ , “You’re right, he is handsome, if such a thing is to your liking.”

“Oh, very much so.” Lothíriel squeezed her arm, “Please, try to have fun before you go galavanting off somewhere?”

“I’ll _try_.”

“Cassandra.” She gazed at her for a moment too long, the promise of something that could never have been even if they’d wished it. But Cassandra had always accepted that their friendship could only ever have been that, even if there might have been occasion she’d wished for more. She was only human, after all.

Ignoring her tone of voice, Cass guided the Princess towards King Eomer and then slipped away. But, either out of a desire to actually enjoy herself or to at least appease her friend, she did manage to have a good time. Cassandra danced with _several_ ladies before the night was through, even managing to dance with the raven-haired beauty she’d seen earlier.

And, of course, one last dance with Lothíriel.

When morning came, she slipped out of Lothíriel’s bed, left her a note, and then left Minas Tirith itself. Where she was going to go or where her travels would take her, she couldn’t say, but she knew she would not return for some time. Enough time to find … whatever it was she was looking for. Peace. Purpose. Maybe even the kind of companionship she’d always secretly longed for. 

Perhaps she’d travel north, to Dale, or West to Rohan. Supposedly she had family among the Horse Lords, on her great-grandfather’s side. First, she would have to travel through Ithilien, which would take most of the morning and perhaps, perhaps by then she will know whether to turn left, or to turn right.

As she rode, she sang to pass the time, sang to keep her thoughts free of blades ringing against blades. She sang songs of old and new, bawdy tavern songs and tragic ballads of maidens fair.

_”An Elven-maid there was of old,  
A shining star by day:  
Her mantle white was hemmed with gold,  
Her shoes of silver-grey._

_A star was bound upon her brows,  
A light was on her hair  
As sun upon the golden boughs  
In Lórien the fair._

_Her hair was long, her limbs were white,  
And fair she was and free;  
And in the wind she went as light  
As leaf of linden-tree._

_Beside the falls of Nimrodel,  
By water clear and cool,  
Her voice as falling silver fell  
Into the shining pool.”_

The Song of Nimrodel was one of those more tragic ones and Cassandra trailed off as the thought of it made her feel uneasy. The sun was almost directly overhead, scattering through the leaves of the forest canopy and she was traveling through areas long abandoned by all but the most stalwart of Faramir’s Rangers. It felt like she had ridden into another era, another Age of the world when the forest was young and the Eldar new.

Lowering her voice and inspired by the shining rays of the sun, she sang a song. A song of how the sun was a maiden who carried the flame of a golden fruit, how her eyes burned so brightly none could dare to look in them, and how she was chased through the sky by the one who guided the moon. Mighty was Arien, and clever was Tilion as every once in a while, she would catch her prey and be burned by the heat of her love.

In Cassandra’s version, Tilion was always a woman.In Cassandra’s version, the heat was worth bearing, for even the briefest of touches was a paradise.

 _Such a closet romantic_ Lothí would have teased her, if ever she’d known.

“That’s a very beautiful song,” someone said, in a voice as clear as silver bells. Cassandra brought her horse to a stop and looked around, but she was entirely alone.

“Do you think it is worth it?” The voice continued, “To be burned so. To love someone so much that you would be burned to ash just for a kiss?”

Jumping to the ground, Cass followed the sound of the voice. It sounded like a woman, and the more it spoke the more entranced she felt by it. 

“Though, I suppose that is a bit of a personal question.”

Now the voice was to her left instead of her right, so she turned left, passing beneath an archway. Cassandra paused there, running her fingers along the words carved there. It was elvish, of a sorts, but not a script she knew very well. Beyond the archway was a small lake, and upon the lake was an island. A structure was built there, also made of stone. It was circular, with a tall, angular roof that appeared to be exposed to the sky. There was more of the script, more of the runes and somehow, they made Cassandra feel sad.

Time seemed to slow, eons stretching with every foot step. The water of the lake was shallow, appearing to rise no higher than Cassandra’s knees and despite telling herself it was unwise, she pulled her boots off and then waded into the water. In truth, she barely noticed what she was doing until she was standing on the shore of the tiny island and staring at a figure in the doorway of the building.

The woman stepped out into the sunlight and the sight of her stole Cassandra’s breath. She was shorter than Cass, slender and beautiful with skin that shimmered like the sun. But that paled in comparison to her hair. It fell down her back like a waterfall and yet it shone with golden flame. Endless, it seemed, falling to her feet and trailing behind her, the strands and locks flickering and dancing like a candle in the breeze. Her eyes were the green of summer and filled with the light of hope.

Stepping out of the water, Cassandra could feel the heat radiating off of the woman. As if touching her would burn her. As if she were the sun itself given life. All sense left her as she drank her in, mouth dry, veins burning. Cassandra wanted to kneel before her and kiss her hands, and sweep her up and spin her around. She looked upon her and wanted endless nights of making love and days filled with adventure and laughter and song.

There was something special about this woman, that no words could ever tell.

“Hello.” The woman tilted her head, and then held out both of her hands with a beaming smile, “You’ve caught me.”

“Caught you?” Cass was surprised at her own ability to form words, though she was less surprised at her inability to tear her eyes away.

Her giggle rippled across the island and the water, “Your song, silly. About the moon chasing the sun. I’ve got the impression you are the moon in this song, which would make me the sun, I’d hope. Though I _have_ met the moon and the sun both, for they are kin to me. My name is Rapunzel.”

Rapunzel took a step forward, hands still outstretched, “But you won’t be burned, I promise. Not if your heart is true, at least. I think.”

“You think?” This was madness. Kin to celestial bodies? But as Cass looked at her again, she could see it, in the flames of her hair and the piercing brightness of the green of her eyes, and the way her painted lips curved into a smile. So Cass took her hands, and they were warm but did not burn her. “What do I get, now that I’ve caught you?”

Rapunzel’s tone was knowing, and also a little teasing, “What is it you want?”

Rapunzel. She wanted her, as if she’d always known her, as if she’d desired and dreamed of her her whole life. As if she’d known her in another time and another place and there’d been adventure and laughter and song. It was the only thing that could explain it and Cassandra did not question it, though if she had any sense left she should have.

But that was not the only thing she wanted. Cassandra wanted that journey. That companionship. That friendship.

“You may have me,” Rapunzel whispered, letting go of Cassandra’s hands to run her own up her arms. “But only if you agree to three things.”

Cassandra’s voice was thick, “Go on.”

“One, that you may have me only so long as I desire it. And should our paths diverge you will let me go. I have cousins, you see, other kin. I’d like to see them again some day.”

“I would agree to that regardless,” Cassandra promised. She could no more capture Rapunzel than she could trap the fire of the sun. Gently, she rested her hand on Rapunzel’s left hip, itching to touch more of her but only allowing herself this one concession. Her mind reeled, swimming through a thick fog. “What’s next?”

“Oh, that was easy!” Rapunzel pressed her forehead against Cassandra’s, and this close her eyes were _dazzling_ , “I would like you to show me the world. I have been here a very long time and the world has changed.”

“I would wish for nothing else,” Cassandra whispered. She wondered if she had wandered into some kind of dream, or a piece of reality not subject to the normal rules of time and space. What _was_ this radiant being? Something like Mithrandir? A gift from the gods? What Rapunzel wished for were things Cassandra wanted as well.

“Then my last ask of you, is that you free me from this prison.”

Cassandra pulled her head back slightly and looked around at the island, “Prison?”

“I know it seems nice, like a sort of paradise, but I cannot leave this island.” Rapunzel pulled herself from Cassandra’s arms and spun around, arms outstretched.

She’d so easily crossed over than Cassandra hadn’t considered there was a reason Rapunzel hadn’t come to her when she’d first called out. She folded her arms, looking around and trying to see, or even feel, anything that might explain how Rapunzel was trapped. Most disturbing, she didn’t question that Rapunzel should or should not be freed; there was an air to her, an innocence that spoke of kindness and decency. This was no Servant of the Enemy, though Cassandra had read of mischievous spirits.

“Why can’t you leave on your own? Did someone trap you?”

Rapunzel tilted her head, the warmth around her growing thicker, until the air around her wavered from the heat. And then Cassandra understood, “It’s the water, and you are a … spirit? Of fire.”

“ _Basically_ ,” Rapunzel replied, laughing again, though with less mirth. The heat grew less oppressive, until Cassandra could bear being close again. Rapunzel chewed on her lip, “I can bear water most days. The rain feels nice, in limited quantities. But this lake is …”

“Enchanted?”

“I don’t know, maybe. I’ve only gone a few feet before the pain became too much. A wicked woman tricked me. A servant of the Dark Lord.”

“I’m sorry that you’ve gone through that.” She put a hand to Rapunzel’s cheek, and as before, it was hot, but didn’t burn; though she’d have accepted the pain just to touch her. “I will carry you from this place, Rapunzel. I would, even if I were to get nothing from it. I would carry you, and I would show you the world, and ask nothing in return except your friendship.”

Tears steamed down Rapunzel’s cheeks. “I’m not a terribly good judge of people, but I had hoped you were that kind of person.”

“Is there anything here you wish to take with you?”

She shook her head, “Just … me!”

Cass nodded, then in one smooth motion swept Rapunzel off of her feet and cradled her in her arms. Even with Rapunzel holding her power in, she was still warm enough to make Cassandra’s skin glisten with perspiration, and breathing was a little more difficult than she’d expected. Like a hot, humid day by the sea. 

As she carried Rapunzel towards the water, the spirit buried her face in her shoulder and clung on tightly. “Please,” she whispered, “Don’t drop me.”

“I’ve got you,” Cass promised, though she took her steps more carefully as she waded through the water, wary of any loose rocks or holes she might stumble upon and send them both into the water. As before, each foot step felt like an Age, time warping around her like light refracting in the water.

But there were no accidents and no stumbles, and finally Cass carried Rapunzel onto dry land. She set her down and had barely straightened before Rapunzel’s arms were around her, her lips burning against her own. Cassandra held her close, returning the kiss for as long as she could bear it before gasping for air.

Then she gazed at her, dizzy and elated and feeling as though she were about to embark an incredible journey, “You ... I think you need some cLothíng, my lady.”

Rapunzel looked down at herself, giggling, “And here I thought you were enjoying the view.”

“Very much so, but before we go anywhere we will need to cover you up …”

She waved her hand dismissively, “Yes, yes.” Planting a hand on her hip, she said, “Well?”

“Well, what?” Cass stared at her, not quite ready to believe any of this was happening. All those stories of tragic ends between mortals and elves flashed through her mind and she tried to think of stories with other beings. There was Melian, a Maia who loved an elf, and her daughter Luthien who had her own story filled with both tragedy and joy. There was also the sparkling ice queen, found deep in the mountains of Beleriand, who’d enthralled one of the Haladin. At the moment, she couldn’t remember most of those ends; but she could understand _why_ those ends might have been worth it. A spark of happiness, the joy of love perhaps that was worth any price.

“You still desire me, silly.” Rapunzel held her arms out. 

Cass would get burned and perhaps that would be her price. But as she stared at Rapunzel, she thought maybe that price would be worth it, “What do _you_ want?”

“I desired you, too, from the moment I heard you sing,” Rapunzel stepped forward into Cassandra’s embrace, hands eagerly stripping her of her cLothíng. Their lips met as they fell to the grass, Rapunzel’s heat enveloping Cassandra in every way imaginable.

And for the first time since the bloody battlefield, Cassandra was not plagued by the memory of death. The wounds of war in Cassandra’s heart began to heal.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about the sun and the moon mythos in Tolkien's work and got bit by inspiration and now here we are with another self-indulgent Tolkien mashup. This ended up being the first one in this series set roughly around the same time as Quenta Iantel's main quest.
> 
> As always, a bit of a challenge making them sound right while also fitting within the general way of speaking in Middle-earth! I didn't put as much thought into the names this time, but Cassandra sounds vaguely like something that would be appropriate in Gondor. Rapunzel sounds vaguely Adûnaic to me and so she probably has a proper Elvish name too. Something with sun in it, I'm sure ;)
> 
> Also I didn't intend Lothi and Cass to have that kind of relationship but sometimes the characters write themselves.


End file.
